memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek Online
Star Trek Online (STO) est un (MMORPG) développé par Cryptic Studios et disponible en anglais, français et allemand. Contexte :Le jeu se déroule en 2409, soit une trentaine d'années après les évènements de et 22 ans après la destruction de Romulus dans le film . Fédération La Fédération doit faire face à de nombreux dangers : * la guerre avec l'Empire Klingon, * la menace borg qui s'amplifie, * la guérilla organisée par la "Vraie Voie", * les incursions de l'Univers-miroir, * la menace tholienne, * la rébellion remane et les difficiles relations avec les Romuliens, * les tentatives d'infiltration des Ondines, * les incursions temporelles des Devidiens, * les relations tendues avec les Breens. Le Président actuel de la Fédération est le Saurien Aennik Okeg. En 2386, le code vestimentaire des uniformes a été réformé et permet désormais une plus grande liberté aux capitaines de Starfleet. ---- Empire Klingon Dans l'Empire Klingon, la montée en puissance du nouveau Chancelier J'mpok a conduit à la dénonciation des Accords de Khitomer et à une campagne klingonne agressive d'expansion. * Le Syndicat d'Orion a signé un traité de non-agression et de défense mutuelle avec l'Empire en 2394. * L'Hégémonie Gorn fut annexée en 2403 après une longue campagne d'invasion. * Les Nausicaans ont signé un pacte de non-agression avec l'Empire Klingon en 2405. * Les Léthéans se sont alliés aux Klingons. * Les Fesarans (Kzintis) collaborent également avec l'Empire. Outre la guerre ouverte avec la Fédération, l'Empire doit également faire face à la menace borg, à l'invasion fek'ihr, à des relations difficiles avec les Romuliens et Remans, à des actes de rebellions de certains Klingons et Gorns, à la guérilla organisée par la "Vraie Voie", aux incursions de l'Univers-miroir, à la menace tholienne, aux tentatives d'infiltration des Ondines, aux incursions temporelles des Devidiens, et à des relations tendues avec les Breens. ---- Romuliens et Remans ]] Suite au coup d'Etat reman de 2379 et à la mort de Shinzon, la Sénatrice Tal'aura, soutenue par le Commander Tomalak, se proclama nouveau Praetor romulien et entra, peu après, en conflit avec le Commander Donatra, le Commander Suran et l'Amiral Braeg. En 2380, les Rémiens, représentés par le Colonel Xiomek, demandèrent à s'installer sur un nouveau monde et à vivre de manière indépendante, mais Tal'aura s'y opposa. Ils reçurent toutefois l'appui du mouvement de réunification instauré par Spock. ]] Suite à l'exécution de Braeg, Donatra jura de ne jamais accepter le nouveau régime. En 2381, Donatra prit le contrôle de plusieurs mondes agricoles et se déclara Impératrice de l' "Etat Impérial Romulien", dont la nouvelle capitale est Archenar Prime. A cause de cette action, Romulus fut menacé de famines, ce qui obligea l'Empire à accepter l'aide humanitaire de la Fédération. En 2382, Tal'aura reforma le Sénat romulien, nommant ainsi ses partisans en qualité de Sénateurs, mais acceptant tout de même la représentation des Rémiens et du mouvement de réunification. Suite au rationnement ordonné en préparation à la guerre à venir, de violentes émeutes ébranlèrent la capitale, mais furent violemment réprimées. En 2383, le commandant de flotte Tomalak, assisté de l'Amiral Taris, attaqua la flotte de Donatra à Xanitla, mais les forces de l'Empire Stellaire furent défaites dans la bataille, ce qui poussa Taris et d'autres vaisseaux sous son commandement à faire défection au profit de l'Etat Impérial. ]] En 2384, Tal'aura démit Tomalak de sa position de proconsul et choisit Sela comme nouveau bras doit et commandant de la flotte. Elle accepta également d'entamer des négociations avec Donatra. Cependant, à la date stellaire 61602.00, la Praetor Tal'aura est retrouvée assassinée dans sa chambre. De nombreux groupes furent accusés du crime perpétré, notamment le Tal Shiar, une alliance de maisons nobles, des agents de Donatra, le mouvement d'unification ou les Rémiens. En 2385, Donatra (Impératrice de l'Etat Impérial), Sela (Proconsule de l'Empire Stellaire) et Rehaek (chef du Tal Shiar) se mirent d'accord pour réformer l'Empire, ce qui conduisit à la dissolution de l'Etat Impérial et à sa réintégration au sein de l'Empire. Le Sénateur Chulan fut alors choisi pour devenir le nouveau Praetor. Donatra, membre du Comité permanent, rencontra sur Remus, le Général Xiomek des Rémiens, leur offrant la pleine citoyenneté dans l'Empire et la représentation dans le Sénat Romulien en échange de son soutien. Cet accord permit la réouverture des mines, des manufactures d'armements et des chantiers spatiaux arrêtés depuis la révolte de Shinzon. Cependant, la surexploitation de Remus conduisit rapidement les Rémiens à devoir abandonner la planète, les Rémiens se virent proposer, en 2386, la planète Crateris, située dans le système de Gamma Crateris lointain, ce que Xiomek accepta, car malgré le climat dur de la planète, cela constituait un progrès significatif par rapport à Rémus. A la date stellaire 63322.55, Rehaek apporta au Sénat les conclusions du Tal Shiar sur l'assassinat de Tal'aura et accusa une coalition de maisons nobles. Donatra et Sela demandèrent des preuves de ces allégations mais Rehaek refusa. Plus tard, le Tal Shiar organisa une campagne d'arrestation, de persécution et de réquisition contre les maisons nobles. Sela influença alors le Sénat à couper drastiquement les fonds du Tal Shiar et accusa le Tal Shiar d'avoir laissé faire l'assassinat. Donatra refusa de prendre partie dans le conflit opposant Sela et Rehaek. A la date stellaire 63446.41, la maison de Rehaek explosa, conduisant à la mort de sa famille. Sela est aussitôt accusée et arrêtée pour le meurtre de Rehaek. Grâce à l'appui in-extremis de Donatra et aux manques de preuves accablantes, Sela échappa à la peine de mort, mais Chulan lui proposa un exil permanent. Sela quitta donc Romulus avec une petite flotte de partisans loyaux. En 2387, la Guilde des Mineurs Romuliens et l'Ambassadeur Spock exposèrent au Sénat les dangers de l'étoile Hobus qui menacerait l'espace romulien et le quadrant entier, mais le Sénat rejeta l'aide vulcaine proposée par Spock sur ce sujet. Après la clôture de la session du Sénat, Donatra se rendit sur Crateris suite à l'invitation de Xiomek pour inspecter la construction de la nouvelle colonie rémienne. Après une longue discussion concernant notamment une possible présence d'opposants au sein du gouvernement et de la flotte militaire, Donatra décida de retourner sur Romulus plus rapidement que prévu, et invita Xiomek à bord de son vaisseau, l'[[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]]. Elle contacta l'Amiral Taris alors dans le système Levaeri, et lui ordonna de retourner à Romulus, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. A la date stellaire 64444.5, l'IRW Valdore reporta une activité stellaire inhabituelle, mais Romulus perdit, peu après, le contact avec le vaisseau. Taris envoya le Commander rémien Arranhu placer des explosifs dans l'étoile Hobus, celle-ci devint alors une supernova, qui annihila Romulus et Remus, tuant des milliards de citoyens romuliens. Malgré les rumeurs de la survie des leaders du Sénat, les corps du Praetor Chulan et d'autres sénateurs sont retrouvés flottant dans l'espace. Par ailleurs, le vaisseau Narada commandé par Nero attaqua plusieurs vaisseaux de la Fédération et de l'Empire Klingon. Quelques temps après, grâce au Jellyfish, l'ambassadeur Spock parvint à stopper la menace Hobus, mais son vaisseau fut porté disparu, tout comme le Narada. ]] Suite à la destruction de Romulus, les Romuliens furent confrontés à une crise de leadership avec la mort de Chulan et la disparition de Donatra, les leaders de Rator III, d'Achenar Prime et d'Abraxas V déclarant leurs planètes comme les nouvelles capitales de l'Empire, et de nombreux Romuliens se déclarant comme le nouveau Praetor ou le nouveau commandant suprême de la flotte. En 2388, l'Amiral Taris s'imposa comme une figure majeure et rappella tous les vaisseaux romuliens survivants à retourner dans l'espace romulien. Pendant deux ans, elle réorganisa la flotte. En 2391, suite à une victoire décisive contre les forces d'invasion klingonnes menées par le conseiller J'mpok, Taris fut majoritairement désignée comme la leader de l'Empire. En 2392, la nouvelle capitale Rihan sur Rator III fut fondée. Lorsque le gouvernement fut réorganisé en 2394, Taris fut nommée en qualité de Praetor. Cependant, la Praetor Taris ne tarda pas à gagner en impopularité et à entrer en conflit avec le Sénat. En 2401, le Général Velal établit une alliance avec Sela exilée dans le but de conspirer contre Taris. L'Empire fut alors en guerre civile, jusqu'à la disparition de Taris en 2403 et la nomination de Sela en qualité de nouveau Praetor. Sela réorganisa l'Empire en monarchie et fut nommée Impératrice en 2408. Elle accorda également aux Hirogènes le droit de chasse dans les territoires romuliens en échange de leur allégeance. Le Tal Shiar entretint, par ailleurs, des relations avec une étrange espèce supérieure. Dans les années 2400, le nouveau régime et les machinations du Tal Shiar conduisirent de nombreux Romuliens et Remans à organiser la résistance. Suite à la disparition de l'Impératrice Sela en 2409, un groupe de Romuliens et Remans menés par D'Tan et Obisek se sont installés sur Mol'Rihan (Nouveau Romulus) pour y développer une civilisation romulienne pacifique et honnête, la "République Romulienne". Cependant, malgré l'aide de la Fédération et de l'Empire Klingon, de nombreuses puissances s'intéressent aux secrets enfouis sur Nouveau Romulus (ancienne colonie iconienne), notamment le Tal Shiar, les Hirogènes et les Tholiens... ---- Cardassiens ]] ]] ]] Suite à la Guerre du Dominion, l'Union Cardassienne plongea dans une crise économique. En 2386, un nouveau traité fut signé avec la Fédération. Peu après, la force militaire cardassienne fut réduite à une force de défense. En 2389, les élections sur Cardassia, supervisées par la Fédération, conduisirent à la victoire d'une coalition civile menée par Elim Garak alors opposée à une faction menée par Gul Madred, qui demandait le retrait du traité et la ré-instauration de la puissance militaire. Dans les années qui suivirent, Madred et d'autres officiers Cardassiens s'installèrent dans le système de Septimus, y démarrant des opérations minières. Lorsque le système fut victime de raids, Madred passa un marché avec les Jem'Hadar Alpha, menés par Lamat'Ukan, en 2393. En 2396, le Conseil Detapa réalisa un audit des ressources militaires et constata la disparition d'au moins 75 vaisseaux de guerre et de nombreux armements, l'Intelligence Cardassienne confirma, en 2402, que le mouvement de Madred, la "Vraie Voie", était en possession de certains des vaisseaux manquants. Les relations entre Bajor et l'Union Cardassienne furent officiellement normalisées en 2400 et une ambassade fut ouverte sur Deep Space 9. En 2401, Natima Lang devint le leader du Conseil Detapa et de l'Union. ---- Dominion Depuis la défaite du Dominion dans la guerre qui les opposait aux forces du Quadrant Alpha, les Fondateurs sont retournés dans le Quadrant Gamma. Toutefois, certains éléments indépendants sont restés dans le Quadrant Alpha. Image:Laas.jpg|Laas Image:LamatUkan.jpg|Lamat'Ukan L'arrivée du Changeant Laas marqua l'émergence d'un nouveau Dominion, constitué de la "Vraie Voie", des Jem'Hadars Alphas et du Nouveau Lien. En 2409, ce nouveau mouvement entama une campagne d'agression dans le Quadrant... ---- Collectif Borg Après une période d'inactivité relative, les Borgs tentent à nouveau de s'approprier le Quadrant Alpha. Face à cette menace, la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon ont accepté de collaborer au sein de la Force Oméga destinée à contrer l'avancement du Collectif... ---- Confédération Breen La Confédération Breen entretient toujours des relations tendues avec la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon. Lorsque les Deferis (espèce pacifique et neutre du bloc secteur Orellius) sont menacés par les Breens, ceux-ci demandent l'aide des deux grandes puissances pour les aider... ---- Empire Terran Au 25ème siècle, l'Empire Terrien a recouvré sa nature agressive dans l'Univers-miroir et initie une série d'incursions hostiles dans le prime univers... ---- Assemblée Tholienne ]] L'Assemblée Tholienne entretient des relations tendues avec la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon. Par ailleurs, il semble que les Tholiens soient impliqués dans de multiples évènements temporels ou dimensionnels... ---- Ondines Les Ondines originaires de l'espace fluidique, connus sous la désignation borg comme l'espèce 8472, s'infiltrent au sein des grandes puissances du Quadrant Alpha pour les mener à des conflits... ---- Hirogènes ]] Les Hirogènes, des nomades originaires du Quadrant Delta ont été autorisés par l'Impératrice Sela de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien à chasser sur le territoire romulien, en échange de leur soutien... ---- Devidiens Les Devidiens poursuivent leurs incursions dans le passé et le présent afin de se nourrir de l'énergie neurale des humanoïdes... ---- Horde Fek'Ihri ]] Jusqu'en 2409, les Fek'Ihrs n'étaient qu'un mythe klingon. Mais, cette année-là, une horde Fek'Ihr envahit l'Empire Klingon. Les opinions divergent sur l'origine de ces créatures, certains considérant qu'il s'agit des créatures des anciennes légendes, d'autres considérant qu'il s'agit d'une fabrication technologique, probablement d'origine hur'q. ---- Alliance Ferengie L'Alliance Ferengie est gouvernée par le Grand Nagus Rom et maintient des relations amicales avec la Fédération, mais conserve une position neutre dans le conflit qui oppose cette dernière à l'Empire Klingon. De nombreux négociants ferengis font du commerce dans les Quadrants Alpha et Beta, certains ont toutefois choisi d'intégrer Starfleet. ---- Iconiens Ancienne civilisation présumée disparue, les "Démons des Airs et des Ténèbres" réapparaissent pour semer les graines de la discorde entre les puissances du Quadrant Alpha... ---- Autres menaces Image:Crystalline entity.jpg|Entité cristalline Image:Planet killer, remastered.jpg|Machine du Jugement Dernier Image:M 113 Creature.jpg|Vampires de sel Image:Q junior trial.jpg|Q ---- ---- Le jeu Création du personnage ; : Les joueurs peuvent incarner : * un officier de Starfleet, * un guerrier des Forces de Défense Klingonnes, * ou un survivant romulien. ; : Trois classes d'officier sont disponibles : * tacticien, * scientifique, * et ingénieur. Chaque classe dispose de compétences spécifiques. ; : Chaque espèce dispose de traits spécifiques permettant d'améliorer les compétences, la résistance, l'attaque, etc... Chaque personnage dispose de 4 traits, certains sont requis obligatoirement selon l'espèce choisie, et d'autres peuvent être choisis par le joueur. Évolution du personnage ; : Le personnage évolue en grade du rang d'enseigne à Vice-amiral au sein de Starfleet et du rang de guerrier à Lieutenant-général au sein de l'Empire Klingon. Pour progresser en grade, le joueur doit acquérir des points de compétence d'officier, en effectuant des missions. Les niveaux acquis permettent de débloquer de nouvelles compétences et aptitudes ou d'obtenir des nouveaux vaisseaux et technologies. ; : Outre l'évolution en grade, le joueur a également pour objectif de progresser dans différents domaines d'expertise. Les points d'expertise par domaine peuvent s'obtenir par le biais de certaines missions spécifiques ou par le système d'affectation des officiers de service. Chaque rang atteint permet de débloquer de nouveaux titres, parfois de nouvelles aptitudes et de nouveaux officiers de service. ; : La réussite de certaines missions ou d'une action spécifique débloque différentes récompenses immatérielles : * Des titres ("diplômé de l'Académie", "ambassadeur", "vétéran", ...) peuvent être affichés par le joueur pour s'identifier auprès des autres joueurs. * Les accolades valorisent les accomplissements du joueur. Le nombre de points d'accolades est affiché sur le profil public du joueur. Certaines accolades sont extrêmement bien cachées. ** Accolades de tour de service : Déblocables en montant dans les grades. ** Accolades de citations : Déblocables en montant dans les rangs des différents domaines d'expertise. ** Accolades d'histoire et d'exploration : Déblocables en réalisant des missions de l'histoire principale, en explorant la Galaxie, ou en défendant la Galaxie. ** Accolades de PVP : Déblocables en effectuant des parties contre les autres joueurs. ** Accolades des évènements : Déblocables en effectuant certains évènements. ** Accolades de connaissances : Déblocables en collectionnant les puces de données historiques "Le chemin vers 2409" ou "L'histoire de Nouveau Romulus". ** Accolades générales : Déblocables en jouant au dabo, en subissant des blessures sur votre vaisseau ou capitaine, en réalisant certaines actions spécifiques, ... ** Accolades de dommages : Déblocables en infligeant ou subissant des dommages de différents types d'armes. Ces citations confèrent une amélioration des dégâts ou de la résistance. ** Accolades de tués : Déblocables en éliminant un certain nombre de vaisseaux ou officiers d'une faction ennemie précise. Ces citations confèrent une amélioration des dégâts contre cette faction ennemie. ** Accolades de STF Coma et Omega : Déblocables en réalisant des missions de forces spéciales contre les Borgs. Ces missions en équipe, plus ou moins dures, nécessitent généralement une coordination des participants, notamment pour atteindre les objectifs optionnels. * Des trophées peuvent récompenser une action héroïque lors d'un évènement. Ces derniers sont souvent difficiles à obtenir. En effet, certains trophées nécessitent d'arriver premier lors d'un évènement ou nécessitent une grande quantité de ressources. Les trophées peuvent être mis en valeur à bord du vaisseau. ; : Le personnage disposent de nombreuses options physiques (taille, poids, physionomie, coiffure...) et vestimentaires. Certaines options complémentaires sont à acquérir au C-Store et d'autres sont à débloquer en réalisant certaines actions. ; : Lorsque le personnage atteint le grade VA/LG50, plusieurs systèmes de réputation lui sont ouverts pour continuer à progresser. Des projets spécifiques, nécessitant la réalisation de missions appropriées, permettent de monter les niveaux de réputation et ainsi de débloquer de nouvelles aptitudes et de nouveaux équipements : * Réputation romulienne : Des "gages romuliens" sont octroyés pour la réalisation d'actions spécifiques pour aider les colons Romuliens de Nouveau Romulus et les rebelles Rémiens, notamment en réalisant des missions sur la zone de Nouveau Romulus. * Réputation Oméga : Des "gages Oméga" sont octroyés pour la réalisation d'actions spécifiques contre les Borgs (notamment les STF, la zone d'invasion de Defera et les alertes générales borgs). ---- Officiers de passerelle Le capitaine est secondé par des officiers de passerelle, qui vont contribuer au succès de la mission au sol ou dans l'espace. Comme le personnage principal, les officiers de passerelle disposent de classes spécifiques (ingénieur, scientifique, tacticien) et de traits spécifiques à leur espèce (selon la rareté de l'officier de passerelle, ces traits peuvent être supérieurs à la normale). Ils débloquent de nouvelles compétences terrestres ou spatiales grâce à des points de compétence spécifiques. Suivant le nombre de points de compétence investis dans un officier de passerelle, celui-ci peut monter en grade (d'Enseigne à Commander - à un niveau inférieur à celui du personnage joueur) et ainsi acquérir de nouvelles compétences. Les officiers de passerelle peuvent être customisés de la même manière que le capitaine, y compris pour les renommer. Pour les missions terrestres, le capitaine joueur est parfois amené à emmener 1 à 4 officiers de passerelle, qu'il choisit parmi ses officiers disponibles. Pour les missions spatiales, les officiers de passerelle choisis par le capitaine sont amenés à contrôler les différentes stations du vaisseau, permettant ainsi d'utiliser leurs compétences dans l'espace. ---- Officiers de service Les autres membres d'équipage sont également mis à contribution pour effectuer des missions complémentaires. Il existe une large gamme d'officiers de service et de civils. Ces officiers sont caractérisés par : * leur espèce * leur niveau de rareté, garantissant une meilleure possibilité de réussite de l'affectation * leur rang * leur département (tactique, sécurité, ingénierie, opérations, sciences, médical, civil) * leur spécialisation (officier de sécurité, géologue, botaniste, médecin, ingénieur de fabrication, barman, chef cuisinier, amuseur, etc...) * leurs traits plus ou moins recherchés (sympathique, travail d'équipe, logique, têtu, arrogant, etc...) * leurs capacités spéciales : Certains officiers de service offrent un avantage particulier aux équipes de terrain ou dans l'espace (diminution de temps de recharge, escorte ou tourelle supplémentaire, amélioration d'une compétence, augmentation de dégâts contre une faction, etc...). Toutefois, seuls cinq officiers peuvent être ainsi choisis pour l'assistance permanent au sein du service spatial et cinq pour l'assistance permanent au sein du service terrestre. Les officiers de service peuvent être acquis par le biais de promotions, par certaines missions du capitaine, par certaines affectations du personnel de service, ou par certains achats (en crédits à l'échange, en dilithium, au C-Store, ou en ressources particulières). Chaque projet d'affectation nécessite un certain nombre de ressources et l'affectation d'un ou plusieurs membres d'équipage. Le capitaine sélectionne les projets d'affectation qu'il souhaite ordonner, dans la limite de 20 projets maximum (des affectations supplémentaires peuvent être débloquées). Les projets sont caractérisés par : * différents niveaux de risques (aucun, bas, moyen, élevé, extrême) : En fonction du risque, l'échec ou le désastre peut conduire à la blessure des officiers impliqués (indisponibilité temporaire) ou à leur disparition totale. * différents niveaux de rareté, influant sur les récompenses. * parfois différentes ressources nécessaires pour effectuer la mission. * différents rangs, spécialisations ou traits requis pour réaliser la mission ou améliorer son succès. * différents traits non recommandés qui conduiront à une augmentation du risque d'échec ou de désastre. * une certaine durée de projet allant de quelques secondes à plusieurs jours. Avant de lancer l'affectation, le joueur peut constater immédiatement, selon les officiers sélectionnés, quelle sera la probabilité de réussite, de succès critique, d'échec ou de désastre. Lorsque la mission est lancée et achevée, les récompenses peuvent se matérialiser par des points de compétence, certaines ressources acquises, des points de domaines d'expertise, de nouveaux officiers de service ou de passerelle, de nouveaux équipements, etc... Les affectations disponibles peuvent varier selon la zone de l'espace dans lequel se trouve le vaisseau. Par ailleurs, il existe certaines affectations en chaîne, nécessitant d'effectuer plusieurs missions successives, celles-ci offrant généralement des récompenses plus importantes. ---- Vaisseaux et équipements spatiaux :''Voir : Liste des vaisseaux de STO'' File:excalibur.jpg|classe Excalibur File:Sto 122209 cruiser bg.jpg|classe Emissary File:Ship-art-01.jpg|classe Oslo File:Vigilant.jpg|classe Vigilant File:Sto_122209_escort_bg.jpg|classe Dervish File:Discovery.jpg|classe Discovery File:Sto_122209_science_bg.jpg|classe Destiny File:Nx91001.jpg|classe Noble File:Galaxy_X.jpg|classe Galaxy X File:Type-VII-Commercial-Laboratory.jpg|Laboratoire commercial de type VII File:Raptor.jpg| File:Star Trek Online KoQuv class ship.jpg|classe Vo'Quv File:Star Trek Online classified ship.jpg|IRW Narada Chaque vaisseau est équipé de plusieurs emplacements techniques : * Plusieurs armes à l'avant * Un déflecteur * Un module d'impulsion * Un générateur de bouclier * Une ou plusieurs armes à l'arrière * Plusieurs dispositifs particuliers * Une ou plusieurs consoles d'ingénierie * Une ou plusieurs consoles scientifiques * Une ou plusieurs consoles tactiques * Éventuellement des hangars supplémentaires ; : * Mark : La plupart des équipements spatiaux a un niveau d'équipement classé de Mk I à Mk XII. Chaque Mark supplémentaire apporte une amélioration de l'équipement. Le joueur débloque la possibilité d'utiliser des équipements d'un certain niveau en progressant dans les grades. Certains équipements sont marqués avec le signe infini, qui indique que l'équipement s'adapte avec le grade du joueur. * Qualité : Les équipements peuvent avoir une qualité commune, peu commune (1 modificateur), rare (deux modificateurs), très rare (3 modificateurs), voire ultra rare (4 modificateurs). Les modificateurs permettent d'augmenter la capacité de l'équipement, les probabilités ou effets de critiques, la régénération de l'équipement, la résistance à un type de dommages, des dommages supplémentaires, etc... * Set : Certains équipements peuvent être combinés ensemble pour former un set prédéfini de 2 ou 3 pièces, ce qui confère des bonus supplémentaires. ---- Équipements terrestres Chaque personnage (joueur et officiers de passerelle) dispose de plusieurs emplacements : * Un bouclier personnel * Une armure * Un kit (joueur uniquement) * Une arme (officiers de passerelle) ou deux armes (joueur uniquement) * Quatre dispositifs personnels Il est possible d'activer ou de désactiver les visuels des armures, des kits et des armes sur chaque personnage. ; : Une large gamme d'armements sont disponibles dans le jeu : * Armes de mêlée : ** Bat'leth klingon et réplique de l'Epée de Kahless ** Epée Tegolar Nausicaane ** Tsunkatse Falchion ** Lirpa vulcaine ** Fouet énergétique ferengi ** Epée cristalline tholienne * Armes à distance générales : ** Pistolet à compression ** Pistolet double ** Pistolet paralysant ** Pistolet à faisceau élargi ** Fusil automatique ** Fusil à faisceau haute densité ** Fusil de tir embusqué ** Fusil à faisceau divisé ** Minipistolet d'assaut ** Arme d'assaut à explosion ** Arme d'assaut à onde spirale :Ces armes à distance diffèrent par des modes de tir particuliers et par des portées de tir différentes. Chaque arme peut infliger des types dommages spécifiques (phaser, disrupteur, plasma, tetryon, polaron, antiproton) dont les effets sont différents. * Armes à distance spéciales : Certaines armes sont spéciales ou uniques et confèrent des capacités particulières (dommages de froid, ...) ; : Les kits sont des items d'inventaire permettant au personnage principal d'utiliser plusieurs compétences de la profession (lancement de grenades, escorte de soutien, fabrication de tourelles, guérison, ...). * Kits scientifiques * Kits d'ingénierie * Kits tactiques ; : Les armures fournissent une résistance à divers types de dommages. * Armures énergétiques * Armures physiques * Armures utilitaires * Combinaison environnementale : Combinaison permettant de survivre dans l'espace ou dans des environnements extrêmement hostiles. ; : Les boucliers procurent une protection en absorbant une partie des dommages énergétiques et/ou physiques. Ils se régénèrent au bout de quelques secondes. ; : De nombreux familiers peuvent être convoqués par le joueur en dehors et/ou pendant les combats, notamment : * Tribules (une grande variété de tribules a été développée, ces créatures se reproduisent rapidement en consommant les nourritures et breuvages à proximité dans l'inventaire) * Hortas * Epohhs (de multiples variation de ces petits animaux originaires de Nouveau Romulus peuvent être acquis) * Exocomps * Mugatos et Gumatos * Targs * Sehlats ; : Les consommables sont des items procurant un avantage temporaire. * Nourriture et boissons : Il existe de nombreux mets et breuvages, procurant une amélioration temporaire (points de vie, résistance, ...). Ces consommables sont également utilisés dans le processus de procréation des tribules, ainsi que dans certains projets de flotte ou dans certaines missions. * Hyposprays : Les hypos (petits, moyens ou grands) permettent de récupérer rapidement des points de santé. * Cellules de puissance : Les cellules de puissances (petites, moyennes ou grandes) procurent une amélioration temporaire des dommages énergétiques ou permettent d'annuler une défaillance des armements. * Charges de boucliers : Ces charges (petites, moyennes ou grandes) procurent une régénération des boucliers. * Régénérateurs : Les régénérateurs (mineurs, majeurs ou critiques) permettent de soigner un officier. * Consommables spéciaux ; : Divers équipements aux fonctions spécifiques peuvent être également acquis dans le jeu. ; : * Mark : La plupart des équipements personnels a un niveau d'équipement classé de Mk I à Mk XII. Chaque Mark supplémentaire apporte une amélioration de l'équipement. Le joueur débloque la possibilité d'utiliser des équipements d'un certain niveau en progressant dans les grades. Certains équipements sont marqués avec le signe infini, qui indique que l'équipement s'adapte avec le grade du joueur. * Qualité : Les équipements peuvent avoir une qualité commune, peu commune (1 modificateur), rare (deux modificateurs), très rare (3 modificateurs), voire ultra rare (4 modificateurs). Les modificateurs permettent d'augmenter la capacité de l'équipement, les probabilités ou effets de critiques, la régénération de l'équipement, la résistance à un type de dommages, des dommages supplémentaires, etc... * Set : Certains équipements peuvent être combinés ensemble pour former un set prédéfini de 2 ou 3 pièces, ce qui confère des bonus supplémentaires. ---- Économie, échange et Cryptic Store Devises Outre les items que le personnage obtient par réquisition, ou en récompense de missions et affectations, le personnage peut acquérir d'autres items par le biais de diverses monnaies d'échange : * : Certains items peuvent être acquis ou vendus auprès de divers officiers de réquisition et commerçants, moyennant des "crédits". Ceux-ci sont également la monnaie utilisée dans le système d'échange entre joueurs. * : De nombreux items de qualité supérieure et de nombreux projets (flotte, réputation) requièrent une certaine quantité de "dilithium raffiné". Le joueur peut obtenir, par le biais de diverses missions et affectations, du "dilithium brut", que le personnage doit faire raffiner. Les développeurs ont intégré un cap maximal de raffinement par jour. * : Le personnage peut gagner du latinium en jouant au dabo ou par le biais d'affectations d'officiers de service. Ce latinium permet d'acquérir des items particuliers et des trophées. * : Des "cristaux lobi" sont offerts dans certains packs du cryptic store. Certaines missions octroient également temporairement des cristaux lobi. Ces cristaux permettent d'acquérir des objets spécifiques auprès du Consortium des cristaux lobi. * : En contribuant à l'évolution de la flotte, le personnage obtient des "crédits de flotte" qu'il peut échanger contre des items (de qualité supérieure) au sein des boutiques de la flotte. Liaison Certains items sont définitivement liés au personnage, au compte ou à l'équipe, soit au moment de l'acquisition, soit au moment de leur première utilisation. En effet, ces items (définis par les développeurs) sont souvent de qualité supérieure ou requièrent une implication personnelle active du personnage ou du joueur. Les objets liés peuvent toutefois être mis au rebut ou vendus auprès des commerçants contre des crédits. Banque Chaque personnage dispose d'une "banque" personnelle où ses items peuvent être stockés hors de son inventaire actuel limité. Une "banque de compte" existe également afin de procurer des espaces de stockage supplémentaires et afin de faciliter l'échange d'items (non-liés au personnage) entre les différents personnages du même joueur. Une "banque de flotte" existe également afin de faciliter l'échange d'items (non-liés) entre les joueurs de la flotte. Le joueur peut accéder à ces banques par le biais de diverses bornes spécifiques. Echange Les items (non liés) du jeu peuvent être échangés contre des crédits avec les autres joueurs par les bornes d'"échange". Les vendeurs proposent ainsi des objets dans le système d'échange à un prix qu'ils déterminent et les autres joueurs peuvent consulter les offres disponibles et le cas échéant, acquérir les items qui l'intéressent en payant le nombre de crédits demandés. Courrier Outre les aspects sociaux des mails, le "courrier" permet également d'envoyer des items entre personnages et entre joueurs. Des bornes spécifiques permettent de récupérer les items ainsi envoyés. Cryptic Store Le "Cryptic Store" propose des articles (vaisseaux, personnages, équipements, ...) et services (espaces de stockage, personnages supplémentaires, costumes, ...) en échange de "points zen". Ces points zen peuvent être obtenus : * soit par achat contre de l'argent réel (dollars/euros) sur le site internet officiel (les points zen étant utilisables sur les autres jeux développés par la firme) * soit en échangeant du dilithium raffiné contre des points zen par le biais d'un système d'offre/demande entre joueurs - le joueur étant donc ainsi capable d'acquérir ces articles et services sans payer (cependant cela nécessite plus de temps et d'énergie), * soit par le biais de promotions et concours spécifiques organisés par la firme. Artisanat Le personnage est capable de fabriquer certains items sur Memory Alpha par le biais d'un système d'artisanat requérant différents composants à trouver ou à acheter (schématiques, échantillons de données, traces de particules). Chaque item fabriqué de la sorte permet d'augmenter le niveau d'artisanat du joueur, qui débloque ainsi, au fur et à mesure, de nouvelles possibilités d'items plus évolués à fabriquer. ---- Galaxie Dans le jeu, la carte de la Galaxie est divisée en blocs secteurs comprenant un ou plusieurs secteurs. Chaque secteur contient des entrées vers différents systèmes ou installations. La carte se concentre sur les secteurs du Quadrant Alpha et du Quadrant Beta. Des missions peuvent, cependant, emmener le joueur vers le Quadrant Gamma grâce au vortex bajoran. * : ** Secteur vulcain : système vulcain (Vulcain), système de Sol (Terre, Earth Spacedock, Académie de Starfleet), système andorien (Andoria) ** Secteur Orion ** Secteur Risa * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ---- Missions Les missions sont obtenues suite à une communication avec généralement des officiers supérieurs, et impliquent de se rendre dans un système particulier, où le joueur doit remplir des objectifs spatiaux et/ou terrestres. Les missions peuvent être effectuées seul ou en équipe avec d'autres joueurs. Plusieurs types de missions peuvent être obtenues : * : Les épisodes sont des missions qui constituent la trame de l'histoire du jeu, le joueur doit les réaliser dans l'ordre. Certains épisodes sont parfois "remasterisés", les développeurs ajoutant de nouveaux objectifs, des ajouts vocals, des "scènes coupées" (vidéos intermédiaires) et/ou de nouvelles récompenses. La plupart des épisodes peuvent être rejoués. ** Les "Featured Episodes" font partie d'une série de plusieurs épisodes continus centrés sur une espèce. Diffusés à l'origine au rythme d'un épisode par semaine, ceux-ci octroyaient pendant un temps limité des récompenses supplémentaires (ces récompenses sont occasionnellement à nouveau disponibles lors des "rediffusions"). * : De nombreuses missions sont accessibles optionnellement lorsque le joueur se dirige vers certaines localisations. ** Les missions de patrouille consistent à patrouiller un système (dans le bloc secteur) et à résoudre les objectifs proposés non répétables. ** Les missions de défense consistent à contrer une incursion spatiale ennemie dans le bloc secteur répétables. ** Les alertes rouges sont des incursions ennemies majeures (borgs ou tholiennes) qui surviennent occasionnellement dans un bloc secteur, tous les vaisseaux présents dans le secteur peuvent généralement participer à la force de défense répétables. ** Les missions d'exploration consistent à explorer plusieurs systèmes inconnus dans les amas aléatoires répétables. ** Les missions diplomatiques sont des missions diverses sans combat non répétables. * : Le joueur participe à une action collective avec d'autres joueurs (équipe privée ou publique), dans des missions sol et/ou espace. ** Les forces spéciales (STF) sont des actions collectives de fin de jeu, nécessitant une bonne connaissance des objectifs et une coordination des membres de l'équipe. Elles sont généralement disponibles en mode normal et en mode élite, des objectifs optionnels peuvent également être atteints pour des récompenses supplémentaires. * : Qu'il s'agisse de simulations de combat entre officiers du même camp ou de combats entre factions ennemis, les joueurs peuvent s'affronter dans des matchs PVP dans l'espace ou au sol. * : Les joueurs peuvent créer du contenu de jeu et ainsi diffuser leurs histoires à la communauté de joueurs. Les meilleures réalisations sont mis en avant par le site officiel ("spotlight"). * : Plusieurs zones proposent de petites missions solo ou en équipe, avec divers degrés de difficulté : ** Zone d'invasion Borg de Defera : La planète Defera est attaquée par une sonde borg, les joueurs devront stopper l'avance borg dans les différents quartiers. ** Incursion tholienne : Les joueurs doivent contrer une invasion de l'Assemblée Tholienne sur Nukara Prime, dans un environnement hostile nécessitant l'usage d'une combinaison spatiale. ** Nouveau Romulus : Les joueurs aident les Romuliens et Remans à s'installer sur Dewa III / Mol'Rihan, qui abritait jadis une civilisation Dewan et faisait partie de l'Empire Iconien. Les découvertes faites sur le site conduisent d'autres puissances (le Tal Shiar, les Tholiens, ...) à s'intéresser à la planète. ** Paysage hivernal féérique : Lors des fêtes de fin d'année (évènement à durée limitée), Q a créé un monde féérique glacial, où les joueurs peuvent s'amuser et faire des courses sur la neige. De temps à autres, les bonhommes de neige se réveillent et attaquent les joueurs, qui peuvent se défendre dans des batailles de boules de neige. ]] * : Plusieurs mini-jeux sont compris dans des zones sociales, dans des zones d'aventures, dans des zones d'exploration ou lors de missions : ** Dabo : Jeu de hasard permettant de gagner du latinum. ** Alignement de puces isolinéaires : Puzzle dans lequel le joueur doit assembler 3 puces isolinéaires dans un ordre précis. ** Minage de dilithium : Le joueur enfile une combinaison spatiale et peut extraire du dilithium sur un champ d'astéroïdes (lorsque l'évènement correspondant est actif). ** Modulation des formes d'ondes : En scannant une anomalie, le joueur initie un mini-jeu dans lequel il doit faire s'aligner deux formes d'ondes rouge et bleu dans un temps limité. Il peut ainsi gagner des traces de particules supplémentaires. ** Balayage de radiations : Collecter le maximum de rapports de radiation en scannant des radiations dans un temps limité. ---- Flotte Les personnages du joueur peuvent intégrer une flotte constituée de joueurs de la même faction (ou d'une faction alliée), avec un maximum de 500 membres et un minimum de 1 membre (5 membres à la création). Chaque flotte dispose de règlements, d'une organisation, d'une hiérarchie (système de rang de flotte) et de méthodes de communications (chat, forums et sites privés...) qui leur sont propres. Le but d'une flotte est de favoriser l'entraide et la convivialité entre les joueurs, la réalisation de missions en équipe (évènements de flotte...), le partage de ressources (banque de flotte), l'élaboration d'installations communes qui permettent de bénéficier de services et articles supplémentaires. ; Depuis la saison 6, chaque flotte dispose d'une base stellaire proposant de nombreux services et articles. Afin de faire progresser la base, des projets de base doivent être réalisés dans les domaines militaires, scientifiques, d'ingénierie ou d'amélioration générale. Ces projets requièrent que les membres contribuent grâce à de nombreuses ressources demandées (variées selon les projets), y compris des gages de flotte. En contribuant à ces projets (choisis par les leaders de flotte), les membres reçoivent des crédits de flotte, qu'ils peuvent utiliser afin d'acheter des services spéciaux, du matériel de flotte avancé, ainsi que des vaisseaux de flotte plus puissants. Les projets terminés permettent de débloquer de l'expérience de flotte (FXP), des décorations, des approvisionnements (les stocks d'items de flotte sont limités), des services supplémentaires (banque, courrier, tailleur, barman, chef cuisinier, ingénieur, médecin, scientifique, officiers de réquisition, ...). ; Depuis la saison 7, chaque flotte dispose d'une ambassade sur Nouveau Romulus proposant de nombreux services et articles. Afin de faire progresser cette ambassade, des projets d'ambassade doivent être réalisés dans les domaines de diplomatie, de recrutement ou d'amélioration générale. Ces projets fonctionnent de la même manière que les projets de base. Les projets terminés permettent de débloquer de l'expérience d'ambassade (EXP), des décorations, des approvisionnements (les stocks d'items de flotte sont limités), des services supplémentaires (réquisition...). ---- Difficulté Le joueur peut augmenter la difficulté du jeu. Dans le mode normal, les ennemis sont d'un niveau égal à celui de la mission, les récompenses obtenues sont cependant d'un niveau standard. Dans les modes avancé et élite, les ennemis sont plus puissants mais les récompenses sont meilleures. De plus, dans ces deux modes de difficultés, le personnage peut être blessé ou le vaisseau peut subir des avaries, impliquant des malus spécifiques jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient soignés ou réparés. ---- ---- Développement du jeu Suite à l'arrêt du développement du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" par Perpetual Entertainment (dont la sortie était prévue en 2008/2009), Cryptic Studios a acquis la licence du jeu en janvier 2008 et a embauché plusieurs membres du projet initial. Cependant, le développement du jeu a été intégralement redémarré, car Cryptic n'a pas acquis d'éléments utiles de Perpetual, à l'exception de quelques concepts arts. Le 27 juillet 2008, Cryptic annonce officiellement qu'il sera le développeur et l'éditeur du jeu Star Trek Online, et relance le site officiel du jeu StarTrekOnline.com. Le 9 novembre 2008, Cryptic est acquis par Atari (Infogrames). La phase de Beta fermé a débuté en octobre 2009, et la phase de Beta ouverte s'est déroulée du 12 au 26 janvier 2010. Lancement Le jeu est sorti le 2 février 2010 aux Etats-Unis et le 5 février 2010 en Europe. Toutefois, les joueurs qui ont précommandé le jeu disposait d'un accès préalable à partir du 29 janvier 2010. Plusieurs éditions étaient disponibles au démarrage, certains comprenant des bonus exclusifs. A sa sortie, le jeu permettait d'incarner un personnages de la Fédération du niveau 1 à 45 et de débloquer, par la suite, un personnage klingon. Toutefois, le contenu KDF était très limité, de nombreuses missions et options ne leur étaient alors pas accessibles. * Missions disponibles : ** (PVP) Plusieurs cartes Fédération vs Klingon ** (PVE spatial) "Crystalline Catastrophe" (bataille contre une entité cristalline) ** (PVE terrestre) "Breaking the Planet" (défense d'une planète minière contre les Klingons) ** (PVE spatial) "Slowing the Expeditionary Force" (défense d'un système minier contre les Klingons) ** (PVE STF) "Khitomer Accord" (forces spéciales anti-borgs) ** (PVE STF) "Infected" (forces spéciales anti-borgs) ** (PVE STF) "The Cure" (forces spéciales anti-borgs) Saison 1 - Terrain d'entente Sortie le 24 mars 2010, la saison 1 a vu l'introduction : * de nouvelles possibilités de personnalisation (uniformes de repos, nouvelles coiffures et attitudes) * de nouvelles espèces jouables de la Fédération : Tellarite, Pakled ou Rigélien * de nouvelles compétences et de la possibilité de reformater les compétences actuelles * de la possibilité de changer de nom de personnage au C-Store * de la possibilité d'acheter des emplacements de personnages supplémentaires au C-Store * du "carnet du Capitaine" (application Internet) * de 1 nouveau vaisseau KDF et de la possibilité de personnalisation des vaisseaux KDF * de nouvelles variantes de vaisseaux FED au C-Store * de variantes de passerelles * de nouvelles missions : ** (PVP) Nouvelles cartes et possibilité de jeu Fédération vs Fédération ** (PVE terrestre) "The Big Dig" (défendre un site archéologique contre les Romuliens et Rémiens) ** (PVE terrestre) "DS9 under Siege!" (repousser l'assaut des forces de la "Vraie Voie" sur DS9) ** (PVE spatial) "Foxes and Hounds" (défense de la station DS9) Saison 2 - Ennemis ancestraux Sortie le 27 juillet 2010, la saison 2 a vu l'introduction : * d'une nouvelle limite de niveaux de 45 à 51 pour les personnages FED et KDF * d'un système de progression diplomatique permettant de progresser au sein du Corps Diplomatique de la Fédération * d'items de niveau Mk XI * de 3 nouveaux vaisseaux FED et 1 nouveau vaisseau KDF * de nouveaux intérieurs de vaisseaux (bureau, quartiers d'équipage, pont d'ingénierie, affichage des trophées) * de nouvelles options de costume KDF * des emblèmes de flotte personnalisables * du bloc-secteur Orellius * de nouvelles missions : ** (Episodes) 4 nouvelles missions KDF exclusives sur le front klingon : "Bringing Down the House", "The House Always Wins", "Second Star to the Right, Straight on 'til Morning", "Keep Your Enemies Closer" ** (Episodes) 4 nouvelles missions KDF exclusives sur le front fek'Ihri : "Blood of the Empire", "Destiny", "Afterlife", "The Gates of Gre'thor" ** (Episodes) 4 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front Ondine : "The Return", "Assimilation", "Fluid Dynamics", "A Light in the Dark" ** (Episodes) 5 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front breen : "Cold Call", "Out in the Cold", "Cold Comfort", "Cold Case", "Cold Storage" ** (Episodes) 5 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front klingon (Devidiens) : "Skirmish", "Spin the Wheel", "What Lies Beneath", "Everything Old is New", "Night of the Comet" ** (Diplomatie - terrestre) 8 nouvelles petites missions diplomatiques FED exclusives : "Ancestral Sin", "Family Ties", "Hostile Takeover", "Quarantine", "Shady Supplies", "Standoff", "Taste of Home", "Trade Deal" ** (Défense - spatial) "Contacts ennemis signalés" (repousser une incursion ennemie dans un bloc-secteur) ** (PVE spatial) "Fluidic Space Fleet Action" (secourir des Geklis dans l'espace fluidique) ** (Mini-jeu) Dabo ** (Mini-jeu) Balayage d'anomalies Saison 3 - La genèse Sortie le 9 décembre 2010, la saison 3 a vu l'introduction : * de la version Beta de Foundry * de l'introduction de sets (items) * du développement d'un nouveau système d'artisanat * de nouvelles options de costumes FED et KDF * de nouvelles missions : ** (Diplomatie - spatial) Petite mission quotidienne FED et KDF : "Emancipation" ** (Episodes) 6 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front romulien : "The Vault", "Mine Enemy", "Frozen", "Coliseum", "Cutting the Cord", "Darkness Before the Dawn" Le 31 mai 2011, Perfect World, une compagnie chinoise de développement et d'édition de jeux, annonça qu'elle avait acquis Cryptic Studios auprès d'Atari, ce qui incluait la propriété de STO et de son équipe de développement. Finalisée début août 2011, la transition incluait notamment la suppression de la marque Atari dans le jeu et la conversion des jetons Atari en points Cryptic. Saison 4 - Tir croisé Sortie le 7 juillet 2011, la saison 4 a vu l'introduction : * de nouvelles mécaniques de combat terrestres (notamment l'option du mode de tir et l'amélioration des armes) et de nouveaux effets terrestres * de nouvelles zones : Académie de Starfleet sur Terre, Cité Première sur Qo'noS * de la file d'attente PVE * de nouvelles missions : ** (terrestre) 7 nouvelles petites missions KDF : "Buying Friends", "Friends in High Places", "Glad Handing the Great Hall", "Off the Beaten Path, "Surly Secrets", "To Protect and Serve", "Working the Crowd" ** (terrestre) 3 nouvelles petites missions FED et KDF : "History 101 - Alpha Quadrant from 2380", "History 102 - Alpha Quadrant Midterm", "Academy Event" Saison 5 - Appel aux armes Sortie le 1er décembre 2011, la saison 5 a vu l'introduction : * du remaniement des compétences terrestres et spatiales * du système d'officiers de service * d'un nouveau journal de mission * du système de calendrier des évènements spéciaux * de la zone d'invasion borg de Defera * de 6 nouveaux vaisseaux FED et 12 nouveaux vaisseaux KDF, ainsi que du vaisseau d'attaque Jem'Hadar * de nouvelles missions : ** (Episode) 1 nouvelle mission KDF sur le front romulien : "Alpha" ** (Episodes) 5 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front cardassien : "Second Wave", "Of Bajor", "Operation Gamma", "Facility 4028", "Boldly They Rode" ** (évènement tous les vendredi 13) "Hearts and Minds" ** (évènement tous les 5 avril) "First Contact Day" ** (PVE STF) Refonte des STF avec une partie terrestre et une partie spatiale, avec une difficulté normale ou élite Free-To-Play Annoncé le 2 septembre 2011, le jeu transita vers le modèle MMORPG gratuit 'free-to-play' le 17 janvier 2012. Toutefois, les abonnés ("Gold" ou abonnés à vie) bénéficient de certains avantages (races, vaisseaux, points zen bonus, limites augmentées, banque de compte, ...) par rapport aux joueurs gratuits ("Silver"). Les joueurs Silver ont accès à toutes les missions disponibles dans le jeu et peuvent débloquer tous les articles du C-Store en convertissant du dilithium en points zen. Saison 6 - Guerre de siège Sortie le 12 juillet 2012, la saison 6 a vu l'introduction : * de nouvelles zones : système de la base stellaire de flotte, système Nukara * du système d'avancement de flotte : projets collaboratifs permettant l'évolution technique et visuelle de la base stellaire de flotte, gages de flotte, crédits de flotte * de 37 nouveaux vaisseaux FED et KDF, notamment des versions modernisées des vaisseaux existants * de nouvelles missions : ** (terrestre/spatial) Missions de l'officier de garde de flotte (diverses petites missions quotidiennes destinées à gagner des gages de flotte) ** (terrestre) Incursion tholienne (diverses missions à réaliser dans la zone d'invasion tholienne de Nukara Prime) ** (PVE spatial) "No Win Scenario" (simulation de combat visant à sauver un vaisseau de transport de plusieurs adversaires) ** (PVE terrestre) "Colony Invasion" (sécurisation d'une colonie envahie par des ennemis) ** (PVE spatial) "Fleet Transport Defense" (défendre des transporteurs contre des attaques ennemis) ** (PVE terrestre) "Starbase Incursion" (une base stellaire est attaquée par des saboteurs ennemis) ** (PVE spatial) "Starbase Fleet Defense" (défense de la base stellaire contre des vagues ennemies) ** (PVE spatial) "Fleet Alert" (défense de la base stellaire contre des vagues ennemies) ** (évènement spécial du 19-24/07/2012) "The Next Generation: 25th Anniversary" (discuter avec une représentation holographique de Worf pour célébrer les 25 ans de TNG) Saison 7 - Nouveau Romulus Sortie le 13 novembre 2012, la saison 7 a vu l'introduction : * du bloc secteur Tau Dewa (entre Pi Canis et Psi Velorum), comprenant la zone d'exploration de Nouveau Romulus * des systèmes personnels de réputation : gages romuliens et gages Oméga * de l'ambassade de flotte basée sur Nouveau Romulus * de nouveaux vaisseaux FED : classes Vesta, Aventine, Rademaker * de nouvelles missions : ** (terrestre/spatial) Missions de l'officier de garde d'ambassade (diverses petites missions quotidiennes destinées à gagner des gages de flotte) ** (PVE spatial) "Azure Nebula Rescue" (délivrer des vaisseaux piégés par les Tholiens) ** (PVE terrestre) "Mine Trap" (sauver une colonie de la menace des vampires de sel) ** (PVE spatial) "The Vault: Ensnared" (la station Forteresse est prise d'assaut par l'Assemblée Tholienne) ** (PVE terrestre STF) "Hive Onslaught" (chapitre final des forces spéciales anti-borgs) ** (PVE spatial STF) "Into the Hive" (chapitre final des forces spéciales anti-borgs) Extension : Legacy of Romulus Sortie prévue le 21 mai 2013, cette première extension comprendra : * la mise en place d'une troisième faction, à savoir la "République Romulienne", les joueurs pourront développer un personnage du niveau 1 au niveau 50. * la création de contenus supplémentaires pour les personnages klingons (tutoriel, missions...), avec la possibilité de développer un personnage du niveau 1 au niveau 50 (préalablement, les joueurs ne pouvaient créer un personnage FDK qu'après avoir atteint le niveau 24 avec un personnage de la Fédération, et les guerriers KDF débutaient le jeu au niveau 20). * consécutivement, la possibilité de commencer le jeu par la faction de son choix. * l'introduction du système de réputation (anti-)tholienne. * l'amélioration de l'interface utilisateur (choix de couleurs...) Futur La saison 8 est programmée pour fin 2013, la saison 9 pour 2014. Les éléments envisagés dans le futur par les développeurs sont notamment : * Augmentation des rangs jusqu'au niveau 60 Amiral / Géneral * Refonte du système d'artisanat avec un probable système de réputation * La possibilité de joueur un Cardassien (peut-être sous forme d'une nouvelle faction) * Pack bundle TNG et VOY déblocable au C-Store (similaires aux packs TOS, ENT et DS9 déjà existants) * De nouveaux blocs secteurs, notamment un secteur de l'espace de la Fédération qui comprendrait Tellar, Trillius Prime et Betazed... ---- ---- Serveurs de tests Peu avant la sortie officielle de nouveaux contenus sur le serveur du jeu (appelé serveur Holodeck), les développeurs intègrent une partie des nouvelles applications sur le serveur Tribble ou le serveur Redshirt, afin de recueillir les impressions des joueurs et de corriger les bugs ou problèmes éventuels... Afin de tester les nouvelles fonctionnalités, les joueurs testeurs doivent copier un personnage sur le serveur de test. Les avancements et récompenses gagnés sur un serveur de test ne se répercutent pas sur le serveur de jeu. Toutefois, les joueurs testeurs bénéficient généralement de bonus exclusifs pour avoir contribué aux tests. ---- ---- Inspirations canons et officielles L'action se déroulant plusieurs années après les séries et films, de nombreux épisodes servent donc d'inspiration aux développeurs, notamment : * et , marquant la rébellion des Remans et la destruction de Romulus. * l'arc de la Guerre du Dominion, avec le retour d'une flotte du Dominion déplacée dans cette période. Les développeurs se sont également inspirés des romans officiels, notamment pour les résumés historiques "Le chemin vers 2409", pour des vaisseaux (classe Vesta issue de la série de romans "Star Trek: Destiny"), pour certaines zones ("Table du Capitaine"), pour les localisations de systèmes ("Star Trek: Star Charts"), etc... Compte tenu des limitations de CBS, peu de personnages canons apparaissent physiquement dans le jeu (outre des références textuelles) : ---- ---- Liens externes * Site officiel de STO * Communauté francophone JeuxOnLine * Communauté allemande * [http://stowiki.org/ wiki Star Trek Online] de:Star Trek Online en:Star Trek Online Catégorie:Jeux